


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Leap Year (2010) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Artist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bar Owner Seokjin, Bisexual Jackson Wang, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Dramedy, Drunk Sex, Established Jaebum/Namjoon, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Married Yoonjin, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Namjoon is a mess, Rich Jaebum, Road Trips, Romantic Comedy, Seokjin is a good friend, Sort of cheating, Work In Progress, Writer Min Yoongi | Suga, someone save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

"So have you and Jaebum been thinking about tying the knot yet?"

Namjoon just shrugged at Seokjin's question."I've don't know.I've been thinking about it,not sure if Jaebum has."He admitted.Seokjin nodded in understanding."You two have been together for so long,I'm surprised you're just now thinking about it."Namjoon scratched the side of his head awkwardly."Actually..... "

Seokjin's eyes widened comically in surprise."Are you serious?!"Namjoon nodded."How long?!Does Jaebum know about this!?"


End file.
